


Only the past

by froggy_freek



Category: Almost Human, Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Just because of my inspiration, M/M, Relationships are implied (sort of), Sush it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art - A portrait of John Kennex but that reveals a darker past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436284) by [Blue_Five](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five). 



As a read (and reread, let's face it) the wonderful Dreamer fic that Blue_Five is working n I keep imagining our sexy detective with his lovely shined eyes, and this image just wasn't leaving me alone. The piece is not anything big or complicated but I guess sometimes the smallest detail can get the point across just fine.

The quote on it is from "A Moon for the Misbegotten" a play by Eugene O'Neill and I think it does represent quite well Vakko's / John's mind frame.

I hope you enjoy it. 

 

If you have any issues with seeing the whole picture you can also find it [here! ](http://i760.photobucket.com/albums/xx250/froggy_art/kennex_past.png~original)

 


End file.
